


Late-Night Snack Atop A Grinning Gargoyle ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, World's Finest, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is rescued from late-night hunger pangs by Superman. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Snack Atop A Grinning Gargoyle ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 24, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 2, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 666  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Mithen](mithen.livejournal.com)! :)

Batman crouched on the grinning stone gargoyle, his cape whipping in the wind. It was a pleasant spring evening, a respite between the icy cold of winter and the broiling heat of summer in Gotham. He appreciated the lack of heat. A Kevlar suit was not exactly comfortable at the height of summer, and spring was a pleasant interlude.

He watched the street below, listening to Big Dan on the Clock Tower ring midnight. Robin and Batgirl were patrolling in another part of the city and would meet with him in an hour. Until then his vigil was solitary.

Crime had been mostly run-of-the-mill lately, which suited him just fine. He was not eager for any of the grandiloquent schemes of his Rogues’ Gallery tonight.

His stomach growled. Unfortunately he had left the tomato-and-lettuce sandwich that Alfred had made him in the Batmobile.

_Oh, well, do me good to go without. I’ve been getting soft lately._

His stomach growled again as he resolutely ignored it and looked through his binoculars, trying not to think of crisp lettuce and sun-ripened garden tomatoes.

& & & & & &

A cool breeze ruffled his cape as he peered through the binoculars down at the street. He had been observing for fifteen minutes and was considering stretching stiff muscles when the wind gusted again. A small smile curved his lips.

“Hello, Superman.”

“Hello, Batman.”

The red cape billowed out at the periphery of Batman’s vision. It was a soothing scenario even though he would never say so.

A strong hand capable of pulverizing mountains came into his field of view with a red Thermos and the Super symbol etched into the plastic.

“Drink up, I’ve got one of my own.”

Batman accepted the Thermos and opened the lid, inhaling the aroma of hot coffee. He took a sip. “You didn’t make this.”

“No, but it was brewed by Ma. And the sandwiches are hers, too.”

Batman took a sandwich wrapped in wax paper and opened it. He bit into a turkey salad on wheat bread with celery bits and chopped onions and a dash of Grey Poupon mustard.

“Grey Poupon?”

“Ma thinks it’s the best.”

Superman floated in front of his friend, sitting cross-legged like some mischievous pixie. He ate his sandwich with a smile as he drank from a blue Thermos with the Bat insignia.

“Midnight snack, eh?” Batman asked. He could smell the faint fragrance of the cologne that he had gifted Clark on his last birthday. 

“Well, I’d finished my patrol in Metropolis and then popped home to pick up the snacks. I figured you’d be ready for a break by now.”

“Did you?” Batman looked through his binoculars again.

“Ma and Pa say hi.”

Batman grunted but he knew that Superman understood his acknowledgment of his parents’ greetings. He continued to eat the excellent sandwich and took a sip of richly-brewed coffee.

The silence was comfortable between them. Batman continued his surveillance while very aware of his companion’s presence beside him as Superman had drifted to his right.

“Robin told me of the times you treated him to ice cream on nights like this,” the Kryptonian said fondly.

“You mean he nagged me until I bought him some.”

Superman laughed. “No, I mean because of your good heart you treated a hard-working boy after a long night of patrol.”

Batman sniffed. “You two should get together and design a saccharine award for superheroes.” He ignored Superman’s quiet chuckle.

Big Dan chimed the half hour and Superman brushed his lips against his cheek. “See you later tonight,” he whispered with love in his voice and then flew away as Batman’s earpiece crackled with Robin reporting in.

_“Batgirl and I are on our way, Boss.”_

“Good. And Robin…” 

_“Yes?”_

“Pick up some ice cream on the way.”

Delight laced his partner’s voice. _“Yes, **sir!”**_

Batman smiled as he watched the distant figure of his lover disappear on the horizon. He felt completely relaxed as he looked forward to the rest of the evening.


End file.
